Altering Feelings
by Aino Yuy
Summary: They were assigned as a married couple for a top secret mission - Aino Minako and Heero Yuy. But Minako wasn’t aware that falling in love with such a frustrating man was in the job description [Complete]
1. Chapter One

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   


**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   


**Notes: **  
  
I know, stupid me for posting **_another_** fic. Especially when I have already three out that aren't finished yet. But I thought of this idea a long time ago and I just wanted to write it already. 

Just to let you know this is a somewhat AU; no Sailor Moon Universe, just Gundam Wing. This will always be first person.  

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter One _

I never thought that my life would change, especially with a single simple mission. Never in my life had I ever failed a task when given. I would quickly get it over with.   
  
My name is Minako Aino, and this is my story…   
  
Since I was a little girl I was trained to become the best undercover agent ever. Nothing got in my way. And whenever my superior, Dr. J, handed over an assignment, I never backed down. Taking it and accomplishing it was my duty.   
  
Now, I am 20 years old, still working for Dr. J as a spy. I live alone in my apartment on L1 colony with my pet cat, Artemis. You could say I still look like a teenager. I must admit, I do look young for my age.   
  
I have long blonde hair that I usually keep down with a red bow on the side. And I have received many complements from colleagues that my sapphire eyes still sparkle with mischief like a teenager's.   
  
I guest I should take that as a complement. After all, I am pretty much a cheerful person when I'm not on business.   
  
But now, my tale begins here. I was at my apartment getting ready to go to Headquarters. Dr. J had beeped me earlier to get down there while I was having lunch.   
  
I quickly put on a red tank top and jeans, recently wearing shorts and a sweater. My white cat, Artemis, was lazing on my black jacket while I put my hair up in a French braid. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but like I cared. I was running late as usual.   
  
"Arty, get off!" I commended as I yanked my jacket off under him.   
  
He jumped up from fright and landed on the floor. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes, as if, asking _what's happening ?_   
  
After slipping on my sneakers and putting on a jacket, I grabbed my car keys and went off.   
  
Today wasn't my day. I was fifteen minutes late, all because of a stupid truck. There was traffic on the street I was on. I was the first one behind a huge truck that was transporting some sort of material to its company.   
  
Honking the horn angrily I yelled out, "Move it!"   
  
But no good effect came out of it. All I got was the middle finger from the truck driver. This of course did not amuse me at all.   
  
I was twenty-seven minutes late, close to a half an hour. I rushed through Headquarters' hall while taking off my sunglasses. I received some _Hi's_on the way but all I could do was wave as I kept running.   
  
Soon I saw the huge golden metal door ahead of me. _Almost there_, I thought as I looked at my stopwatch. And right when I reached the door, my watch reached 4:00 p.m.   
  
Fixing my hair and trying to gain my breath back, I cleared my throat and entered the room.   
  
An old short man was sitting at his desk with the computer in front of him. I was guessing that Dr. J was writing down on the computer my mission. He does at times forget. Strange don't you think? But of course, he is an old man.   
  
When I started to walk up to him, I noticed someone was in the corner. I couldn't exactly see the figure since the person was in the shadows. But I could tell it was a male. A woman would not have a body like this guy had.   
  
At first I was surprised but when I looked at Dr. J I could tell he knew the person was there too, sitting on a chair. And so I chose to ignore it.   
  
"Hello Dr. J," I greeted as I went up to the desk.   
  
Dr. J fixed his spectacles and looked at me. "You're late Miss. Aino." He said.   
  
"I know," I answered exasperated. "But it's not my fault, there was this truck ahead of me and he was moving like a snail!" I explained, blaming it all on the truck.   
  
Dr. J let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Never mind Minako, you're always late anyways."   
  
I gave him a silly grin. "I know."   
  
I took a seat on Dr. J's desk, with my leg dangled off the ground, while Dr. J turned back to his computer.   
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" I finally inquired.   
  
Dr. J turned to look back at me and responded, "Yes, I got a mission for you."   
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
My instructor got a remote from his desk and aimed it towards a wall. When pressing a button, the wall began to spread apart until a screen was revealed. A planet was being shown on the monitor.   
  
"I need you to go the planet earth. There seems to be a suspicion about a company there."   
  
The monitor then showed a huge restaurant.   
  
"They hold parties and many people go to gamble and stuff. It's almost like a casino. But anyways, some people have reported that they are hiding something from the colonies in there. One of our men stated that they even saw General Bukar, a member of Oz, go in."   
  
I watched the screen as Dr. J showed some pictures inside. "I don't get it," I confessed. "Why is it such a big hazard?"   
  
"Minako, try to stay with me here. If that casino is holding an illegal weapon that could destroy the colonies, it's the end for us."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yes, and that is why I want you to go there and check it out."   
  
I looked back at the old man and smirked. "I accept," I answered jumping off the desk.   
  
With that I was about to leave when Dr. J stopped me. "Oh Minako, I forgot to tell you, you will need to have a husband for this mission."   
  
I stopped abruptly and spun around to look at him wide eyed. "WHAT?!"   
  
Dr. J found my expression humorous for some reason as he chuckled. "Calm down Minako."   
  
"Wait Dr. J, what do you mean by husband? I don't need one, I can go by myself!"   
  
"Miss. Aino." Dr. J spoke in a harsh tone.   
  
I quickly stopped my whining and stood straight and tall. Dr. J only called me by my last name when joking or when he was dead serious.   
  
I watched the old man take out his glasses and rub his eyes. "Minako," he said now in his calm voice, "We sent one of our other spies a week ago, but he never returned. We suspect they caught him and killed him."   
  
Worry swept through me. But it was not because a teammate of mine had died, or that I was going to go into a dangerous mission. It was the thought of getting an opposite sex to go with me.   
  
"I think it would be too risky to have you go alone. They won't suspect a married couple to be the spies. And besides, you don't have to be really married." Again, Dr. J chuckled.   
  
I let out a loud groan, indicating that I gave up and approved his plan. "Fine," I muttered as a huge smile spread across his wrinkled face.   
  
"Very well then, Miss. Aino, meet your husband." He said this in a teasing tone while he motioned his hand to the figure in the shadows.   
  
I looked at the figure a bit shocked. I had forgotten he was there the whole time. But when he began to walk towards us, into the light, I could not help but gasp. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes:**   
  
Isn't it obvious who the guy is?   
  
I know there might be some spelling errors. I didn't get it pre-read so that would explain it. I have a rule were I don't have people pre-read the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Review. And flaming me will only have Usagay burn to death.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   
  


**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

**Shout Outs: **  
  
  


**- **Sadie Joyce-Myst Lady: I'm deeply sorry for not posting that Esca/SM fic out yet. It's just that for some reason in school I keep getting GW/SM ideas right and left when I daydream. Don't worry though, I already have the fic planed out. I promise I will have it up. Maybe… next month?   
  
  


**- **transcendent: I'm guessing you had a lot of sugar when you wrote your review. And I'm glade you loved it. Now… if you kill me… then who's going to finish the fic? Or write the fics that are on my mind? *Sticks out tongue* I believe you can't lay a finger on me unless you don't want any more of my fics. (^_~)   
  
  


**- **Serenity-Kaiba: Thanx, Mrs. Kaiba (Inside joke people). You going to update your fics yet?! And I'll talk to you later.   
  
  


**- **VOL-chan: Lolz, well, I guess I should take that as a complement. And so sorry for not updating The Venusian's Bodyguards and for putting To Catch A Thief on hold. To tell you the truth, I'm having my first case of writer's block on it.   
  
  


**- **jd-anney: Coffee? I love coffee… Anyways, here's the chap you've been looking all over for in the review page.   
  
  


**- **babby-bunnygurl: Glad you liked my story. And yes, I will have Minako act her humorous self and play with Heero a bit. Oh, and I do try to keep my fics different from everyone else.   
  
  


**- **Nyneve: Where have you been? Haven't heard from you in a while. Well, wherever you went, welcome back, my friend. Oh, and thanks for the review.   
  
  


**- **Krista Hopes: Hey there, wut's up? I'm glad you hate Heero paired with dick-head (my nick-name for her). As you can see, I hate her and that couple with a passion.   
  
Anyways, thanks for putting me on your favorite lists, appreciate it. BTW, I see you haven't written any fics yet. Planning to? If so, mind considering making a Minako/Heero fic?   
  
Ok, don't mind me. It's just a habit I have in making new friend's write Minako/Heero fics (^_^;).   
  
Well, enjoy the next chapter. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter Two _

My eyes widened when I saw the man walk towards Dr. J and me.   
  
"Miss. Aino, meet Mr. Yuy. Heero Yuy, this is Minako Aino." the old men beside me introduced as the guy approached us.   
  
He had extremely wild dark brown bangs and piercing blue eyes. They looked extremely icy… as if he was mad at the whole world. We did not shake hands how many would usually do.   
  
But we didn't have to. I knew a lot about him, heard from many people about his achievements. Heero Yuy, the Gundam Pilot for the Wing Zero.   
  
I stared into his Prussian blue eyes one last time before turning to Dr. J. "You're kidding right? I thought he was a Gundam Pilot. Not a spy!" I opposed.   
  
"True, but Mr. Yuy has had training on being an undercover agent. Besides Minako, Heero's one of the top best soldiers. If anything goes wrong, he's there." Dr. J said as I looked back to the man called Heero.   
  
He must have been only a year older, 21. He did not speak a single word to me… just watched me constantly. I looked back at Dr. J when the old man began to work on his laptop again.   
  
"Dr. J, please reconsider. I don't think this will work out," I resisted again.   
  
But to my surprise, my quite partner spoke up. "There is nothing to reconsider. It has already been planed out. We'll just have to get along, if we like it or not."   
  
Something glimmered in his eyes when he said this that gave me the shivers. I could see from the corner of my eyes Dr. J nodding in agreement.   
  
"He is right Minako. There is already a shuttle that will take you to earth. You will leave immediately and rent a hotel in Tokyo."   
  
Dr. J gave me a paper containing the directions to the casino Heero and I where to check out. He gave me a knowing look as if to behave before waving his hand to tell us to get going.   
  
I glared at the old man in front of me before swiftly turning around and walking out of his office with Heero right behind.   
  
_Just great! _I muttered mentally to myself while walking down the hall.   
  
When reaching the parking lot of headquarters, I saw Heero heading to his vehicle without even saying a word to me.   
  
"Excuse me but may I ask where are you heading off to?" I asked as my companion turned around.   
  
"The shuttle doesn't leave until 6:00 p.m. It'll give you some time to pack Miss Aino." He answered, not using a very nice tone towards my last name.   
  
I smirked at this. "Oh do call me Minako. After all, we are married."   
  
With that, I got in my car and drove off. But I did manage to look in my rearview mirror to get a last glimpse of him. I had to admit, he was very attractive. And not a bad body too. 

___________________________________________ _

The next time we met it was at the airport where the shuttle was ready to take flight. I had arrived late as usual, making me run across the floors to reach the ferry. I had two bags full of my belongings on both shoulders and a cage with Artemis in one hand.   
  
Luckily Dr. J had already assigned us seats and all I had to do was slip my ID in the computer. When I got in I saw Heero in one of the chairs reading the newspaper.   
  
The shuttle was completely empty except for the both of us. Quickly putting my bags on the floor and taking a seat next to him, I placed Artemis's cage on my lap. This made the cold pilot gaze at me.   
  
"You aren't thinking of bringing him are you?" he asked, giving Artemis a discontented look.   
  
"Of course I am. I always take him with me when I go on missions. Who'll take care of him when I'm gone?" I asked. I heard him let out a loud grunt with displeasure.   
  
"He'll probably do more good than you anyway," I mumbled under my breath, making Heero glare.   
  
But I pretended I didn't notice as I began to fix my red bow on my hair. It was starting to fall off and it was holding my hair up in a high ponytail.   
  
"Just make sure that fur ball stays away from me," Heero informed as I look at him.   
  
I raised an eyebrow asking, "What the matter? Afraid he'll scratch you?"   
  
"If he gets in my way, you'll soon have a dead cat," he warned coldly.   
  
But it just made me smile slyly. "Well Mr. Yuy, you'll just have to get along with Artemis. Besides, he is 'our' pet." I said, going closer to him, breathing the words in his ear.   
  
But surprisingly, he didn't show any retort towards me being so close. I could have kissed him if I wanted to. All he did was give me a warning look before going back to his newspaper.   
  
I pulled away, staring at him oddly as he paid no mind to me. _This might be entertaining than I thought, _I grinned.   
  
After a very long ride to the planet earth, my back was already aching and my rear end was sore. This could have been one of the longest rides I have taken in years.   
  
As I walked down the floorboard to reach the airfield, I admired my surroundings. I looked up to see the stars and the moon sparkling brightly.   
  
"Beautiful," I gasped. This was after all my third time to be on earth. And the moon was full.   
  
"Come on," I heard Heero order from behind as he began to walk to the airport building.   
  
I quickly fixed the straps of my bags and griped Artemis's cage before going after the taller man. I saw he only had one bag, and it was not completely full. This gave me an idea.   
  
"Oh sweetie, wait up! Can you help me with Artemis's cage?" I asked in my sweet voice.   
  
A grin curved on my face as Heero stopped short and turned to glare at me. I gave him an engaging smile as he began to walk towards me and take the cage from my hands.   
  
Swiftly wrapping my hands around his free arm, I pulled him along in the direction of the airport grinning triumphantly. I heard him say, "Hn," as we entered the building.   
  
After staying in the airport for a long time to show the police and the workers our fake ID, my partner and I headed outside to catch a taxi.   
  
"Oh taxi!" I called out. But the yellow car I was calling for drove by, leaving a cloud of smoke for me to suck in.   


Coughing unstoppably I tried to get the smoke away from my noise. "Road hog!" I yelled at him, shaking my fist in the air.   
  
I muttered a couple of few curses before turning to see Heero with a taxi pulling up towards him. He was already loading his bag in the car when I reached him.   
  
"You could have told me that you were going to handle with the transportation!" I whispered in his ear as he began to take my luggage and throw them in. "And watch it with my bag!"   
  
Heero didn't say a word as he got in the back and buckled up. Artemis was on the floor, looking around nervously in his cage. I grumbled to myself before getting in as well.   
  
While I placed Artemis's cage on my lap, I heard Heero tell the cabdriver where to take us. I had no idea where he was going so it came to my mine to ask. "Where are we going honey?" I asked Heero.   
  
For some reason, this made the cabdriver laugh. "Ah, two lovebirds tonight? At first I thought you were just associates." He chuckled as he looked at us from his rearview mirror.   
  
He was an old man with a long beard and a baseball hat covering his bald head. I give him a wide grin as I came closer to Heero.   
  
"Yes we are, isn't that right hun?" I asked, taking Heero's hand and squeezing it tightly.   
  
It gave me pure delight to see Heero trying to hold down his temper. He gave a weak smile that kind of looked like a smirk as he nodded to the question.   
  
The driver chuckled once more before minding his own business again. The moment he stopped looking at us from the mirror, Heero took his hand away from mine and folded it against his chest.   
  
Again a smile crept on my face for some reason. I was taking this couple thing too seriously, making the cold soldier not like it one bit. But I did not really care. After all, I did dream of becoming an actress when I was younger. I was good at pretending and right now, I had to pretend to be Mr. Yuy's wife.   
  
Fifteen minutes later we reached the hotel. Lights were on in the lobby and I could see it was a five star inn. The floor was covered with red carpeting and everything just looked so professional.   
  
I got out, taking Artemis's cage in one hand and one of my bags on my shoulder. I left the other one for my dear husband to take. As Heero paid the taxi driver for the ride, I looked around.   
  
The lobby was empty minus a gentleman at the front desk. Heero gestured for me to follow as we went in the building.   
  
"Excuse me; we would like to order a room." Heero told the man as the guy understood and got out a book.   
  
"Yes sir, cash or credit card?"   
  
"Cash,"   
  
"Name?"   
  
"Mr. Kamori," That was the name we were to use on the mission.   
  
As the employee wrote down all the information he then glanced at both of us as if to find an answer. "Err…,"   
  
"What is it?" Heero asked coldly, not liking the fact of being stared at.   
  
"Oh, sorry sir, but would you like two beds or one?"   
  
This one I knew I could handle. I answered, "Two," when I heard Heero say "One," at the same time.   
  
I stared at Heero utterly shocked. The man in front of us raised an eyebrow deeply confused.   
  
"One," Heero confirmed as he suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.   
  
"We're married." He added. I saw the same glimmer in his eyes when we first met.   
  
_Perverted Idiot! _I thought. But then I had another idea as I smiled at the man before us. "Yes, one bed please." I smiled sweetly.   
  
When Heero took the cardkey, we headed towards the elevator to reach our rented room on the eleventh floor.   
  
"Tomorrow we'll head to the casino." Heero explained while we were in the elevator.   
  
"Right," I nodded.   
  
When we finally reached our room I suddenly snatched the cardkey from Heero's hand. Opening the door, I ran inside and jumped on the soft bed. It was certainly heaven for my back and butt. Ever since the ride towards Earth, my rear felt horrible.   
  
In the middle of opening Artemis's cage, I watched Heero closed the door of our room and enter the bathroom with his bag. Getting ready for bed I presumed.   
  
"I'm dressing up so you better not even think of coming out of there!" I warned him from the door before getting my nightclothes out.   
  
I heard a, "Hn," from him in reply.   
  
Taking this as 'I understand, I wont even dream of coming out,' I started to change into my shorts and shirt.   
  
I dressed quickly enough and finished before Heero. Knocking on the bathroom door, I told him to hurry up because I needed to use the lavatory. When he opened the door, I had pushed my way inside, kicked him out and closed the door.   
  
After a few minutes or so, I came out again with my teeth all brush and my hair down in a braid.   
  
I saw the cold soldier on the edge of the bed working on his laptop. He was wearing a white shirt and his boxers for bed. I also noticed Artemis on my pillow keeping a big distance away from him. At least trying to.   
  
Getting into bed, I pulled the covers over me and fell down on the soft mattress. But before I closed my eyes I sat up and looked at Heero's back.   
  
"Oh darling, I forgot to tell you, you're sleeping on the floor tonight."   
  
Before he could say anything, I threw a pillow at his head and then closed the lights. I didn't know what happened after that because all I can remember was falling into a deep slumber. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes: **

review, flame, whatever.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   
  


  
**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

**Shout Outs: **  
  


  
**- **transcendent: I really don't know what happened yesterday to make you in a bad mood but I do hope you're ok now. Thanks for reviewing as usual.

   
  
**- **V-Babe: I really want to read that song-fic you had. I'll be waiting. And thank you for reviewing. I'll keep this up and finish it if it's the last thing I do.

   
  
**- **Serenity-Kaiba: No fair, I tell you to continue your fics and you say you're working on it. Then when you have it out you have a small section of it! When I post a new chapter I have a good amount of it, I think… Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I'll talk to you later.   
  
  


- SilverCaladan: I know, me too. And I thought Minako was a perfect character to do that to Heero. She's flirtatious and can get mad as well. Thanks for reviewing. 

**- **Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: I have never seen La femme but I have seen some episodes of Alias. And I understand what you mean with the spy thing. It does in a way. And I promise I will have that first chap out for you!   
  
  


**- **Venus Of Love: Don't worry, I know you meant floor, not bed. But that would have been nice… okay, hold it right there, don't let your minds run wild! 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter Three_

I could have sworn my eyebrows were slightly twitching when feeling something very smooth brush my cheeks. It disturbed my sleep. Opening my eyes slowly I saw Artemis's huge blue eyes staring down at me.   
  
"Arty?" I mumbled in a hoarse whisper.   
  
Lifting myself up in a sitting position, I rubbed my eyes and then my whole face to get the sleepiness out. "What a night," I groaned to myself before stretching.   
  
Looking around I noticed Heero sitting on the edge of the bed. He was working on his laptop again. A serious expression was held on his face and it made me wonder what he was up to.   
  
"Don't tell me you were up all night working on that," I said while scratching Artemis's right ear.   
  
I didn't get a reply. Heero was still working and paid no mind towards me. While the noise of Artemis's purr, the keys being used on the laptop and the television on in low volume, I became aware of him wearing a green shirt over a jean jacket and blue pants.   
  
"You know, it's not good for your eyes to be staring at the screen all night."   
  
Still no reply…   
  
My face turned into a scowl. "You could at least answer me. Say good morning at least!"   
  
For some reason this guy got me so irritated. Without thinking, I took my pillow and threw it at him. But he dodged it. He did not even turn around to see the pillow coming. He moved his upper body slightly to the left and the cushion whoosh pass his bangs.   
  
"Argh!" I growled with frustration before getting out of bed. Grabbing my clothes for the day I stomping into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. 

_Jerk!_

___________________________________________ _

The next time I came out of the bathroom I was clothed in short-jeans and a light orange sweater. During my time in the bathroom I felt a sort of guilt for the way I treated Heero. It came into my mind to apologize and make an effort to ignore his cold-hearted ways. Even if it annoyed me…  
  
I was not surprised to see Heero still on his laptop when I scanned the room to look for him. Taking a seat on the bed, I looked over his shoulders to glance at screen for the fun of it. A picture of the casino and it's time schedule was shown.   
  
Watching him work a minute further, not minding me being so close to him, I took a deep breath and decided to break the ice.   
  
"Listen… Heero? I know we haven't really started off on the right side but I was hoping that since we're going to have to work together we should at least make an effort to get along."   
  
I paused and peeked at his face only to see him still working on his computer. Trying to hold back my retort on him not paying attention, I continued.   
  
"We're bickering like little children when we should be behaving like adults. So I wanted to say that I'm sorry." I said with my teeth gritted together.   
  
I waited for a minute, two minutes passed, and then three. I kept my eyes on him the whole time and his features did not seem to soften to the fact that I was apologizing. He busily typed and when he made a mistake, he let out a grunt. That was all.   
  
_THE NERVE OF HIM! _I screamed to myself. My hands turned into a fist.   
  
"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!?" I yelled jumping to my feet and slamming the laptop shut. At first I thought I almost got his fingers caught during.   
  
I was leaning on the laptop with both hands and my face was close to his. I glowered as best I could, staring into his Prussian blue eyes.   
  
"HERE I AM TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!" I scolded.   
  
He gave me his death glare. "Minako," he said under his breath, almost in a warning way, "Get off my laptop."   
  
But I didn't budge. I stayed were I was and it seemed we were glaring back at each other for a long period. But then, our staring contest was interrupted by a sound coming from the laptop. Quickly getting off and taking my seat back down on the bed we discovered Heero received a letter from Dr. J. 

The subject was labeled, **Mr. Kamori**.

_The Casino is holding dance at 5:00p.m. I'm expecting that'll be the perfect time for you to investigate.   
  
Dr. J._

I read it over again to my self before Heero spoke. "It's settled. We're going to the dance."   
  
This caused me to think. I couldn't help but raise and eyebrow at him. "We'll need to dress elegantly! What am I going to wear?" I hadn't packed any chic dresses for the trip, thinking it wasn't required.   
  
Heero glared at me once more before closing his laptop and getting up from the bed. I watched him head towards the door before I stopped him. "Where're you heading off to now?"   
  
"Breakfast," he bluntly replied before walking out.   
  
I could feel my face burning with anger. Like my old habits when I was younger, I took my shoe off and threw it hard at the closed door. 

_Bastard! Can't even ask if I wanted to come?_

___________________________________________ _

At exactly 4:27 p.m. I was staring at my reflection in the mirror of the bathroom. Earlier I was able to head to the mall to pick out a perfect outfit. It was a red spaghetti strapped silk dress that reached my upper knee. It also came with a pair of white gloves to match.   
  
My hair was up in a French braid with one curly strand of gold tresses on each side of my ear, hanging loosely. After checking my make-up I took my white purse and headed out.   
  
When exiting, I saw Heero looking out the window at the night sky. The only thing that made him look eligible was his black tuxedo he rented. All the rest made him look like the Heero I knew. His bangs were still wildly misplaced and his tie was nowhere in sight.   
  
My partner turned to me when he saw my reflection in the window. Expecting to get a reaction from him with my dress, I waited for him to say, _You__ look gorges, _or _Beautiful, _or anything that would make me flattered.   
  
But no, not a single word came out of his lips. He stared at me with his hand behind his back, standing straight and tall.   
  
"Well? What do you think?" I asked, deciding to help him along with what I wanted him to say.   
  
He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "You look fine." With that said, he opened his eyes again and walked passed me.   
  
For some odd reason I didn't get an angry feeling out of this. I normally would if any man said that to me. _Fine_ was not good enough for a very expensive dress.   
  
And another thing that puzzled me was that I felt a knot in my stomach when he brushed his shoulder against mine while crossing the room. I couldn't help but smile… 

___________________________________________ _

5:14 p.m. was the time we arrived at the casino. It was the taxi driver who had delayed us because he faced a problem with finding the place.   
  
Heero was the first to get out of the yellow cab before helping me out. We paid the cab driver before heading towards the entrance of the casino. Before we entered, he offered his arm to me. It was time for a serious performance. Our mission was now beginning and we had to play the role sincerely as a married couple. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes: **

There you have it, chapter three. Now do what you normally do. Review, flame, or leave. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   
  


  
**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

**Shout Outs: **

  
  
**- **Ashleigh-Kaiba: Thanks for pre-reading this for me Mrs. Kaiba (^_~)\\//.   
  
  


**- **Venus Of Love: Thanks for the review. And we do make a great team on our site. Now maybe we can work on a fic together.   
  
  


**- **SilverCaladan: lolz, I have a feeling you'll like this chap… hopefully. (O_O)! Red looks too much like pink? NO! I HATE THAT COLOR! Oh dammit, and sad to say, my favorite color is red, which looks like pink. DAMN!   
  
  


**- **transcendent: Vee! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY HEERO! (O_O) AND HOW COULD YOU? TERRORIZE ME WITH THE THOUGHT OF DICK-HEAD GOING AFTER ME?! THE HORROR!!! Oh yeah, update your fics girl, I'm still waiting!   
  
  


**- **V-babe: hey V-babe, we sure haven't talked in a long time online. And yes, I do feel special that you're going to type the whole song fic for me. But you haven't yet!   
  
  


**- **Naiad: Glad you like my fic. And you're not a Minako/Heero fan at all either? Oh well, hopefully someday you might join the club.   
  
  


**- **Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: Most of my fics will be Minako/Heero centric. We need more of them around and I have a whole list of ideas for them. Oh, and I'm working on that SM/Esca fic too so don't worry. Expect the next chap out before the end of July (^_^;).   


  
**- **Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Yeah, don't worry, I read it. I'm not sure if I reviewed it though. I tend to read fics and don't review if I'm in a hurry. Sorry…

   
  
**- **Krista Hopes: Hey Krista! Six reviews for our fic in two days isn't bad at all. We need to work on it though. And of course, Minako/Heero rules all the way! 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter Four_

The casino was packed with people. They were playing the slot machines, involved in card games, and gambling. At the far end of the room there was a doorway leading to the dance area. I could hear the loud music from across the entrance.   
  
Heero pulled me towards the other room the moment we came in. But on our way we passed a poker game. I was in the mood to give it a try. I always won during my games with my friends back at the colony. Tempted to join in, Heero pulled me away.   
  
I glared at the back of his head as he led me further off. If I was not pretending to be Heero's wife and my hand was not wrapped around his arm I'm sure hell would have broken lose.   
  
The scene played in my mind. I would yell at him and slap him on the head. He in return would glare at me to death expecting me to fall and die by his stare.   
  
This caused me to chuckle to myself as we entered the dance room. Although, it disappeared when I heard a masculine male voice greet us from behind.   
  
"Good evening," said a tall man with a mix of silver and white hair.   
  
He was incredibly dreamily if I were to describe him. A tall, dark and handsome guy. Certainly any girl would die for. I did not notice that I was staring at him in a daze. He was so breathtaking.   
  
But I stopped and blushed when he looked at me. He smiled the most gorgeous smile ever.   
  
"Good evening miss," he greeted taking my spare gloved hand and giving the top a light kiss.   
  
I could hear a grunt escape Heero and an uneasy look was on his face. Was he envious? But why would he? I see no point. We were only on this mission as partners and we did not get along very well. But I did feel to some extent guilty… and this confused me once more.   
  
"My name is Commander Zech."   
  
The man's announcement made my heart sink. I hastily glanced at Heero and saw his face stiffen at the mention of the name. We knew that name well. He was an officer for the OZ organization and therefore our enemy.   
  
"And you are?" he asked, looking towards me.   
  
"Minako… Minako Kamori," I answered. It took great will to keep myself from falling for him. I did not know him for even a minute and here I was going crazy. And he was our foe, to say the least.   
  
"Heero Kamori," Heero introduced, taking Commander Zech's hand to shake. I could tell he was hesitant and his eyes were now overflowing with hate. If he kept this up he would give us away.   
  
"Are you brother and sister?" He asked.   
  
"Oh no, we're married," I responded quickly.   
  
I had to keep my mind on this assignment. I was not going to let some pretty boy make me screw up… I hope… I worked so hard to join Dr. J's team and I was not going to fail now. I took the oath that mission came first. And that is what I am going to do.   
  
"Oh," the tall commander spoke. His smile was still on his face while turning to Heero. "Well then, mind if I take your wife for a dance?"   
  
I could tell Heero's face darkened. His eyes were literally glaring and it worried me. I was not sure if Heero would start a fight. He seemed the type to and this troubled me the most.   
  
"I promised my wife I was going to dance with her," Heero replied uncouthly. Without an adieu he pulled me away to the dance floor.   
  
I dared not look behind. The last thing I wanted was to have Commander Zech feel I was interested in him. I followed Heero until he led me near the middle of the dance floor.   
  
The moment we were ready to dance to the rather high-speed song, it ended. The next thing I knew was that the room filled with a slow, steady beat melody. I watched other couples on the dance floor sway with the music.   
  
Feeling Heero's hand go to the small of my back, he took my right hand and began to sway faintly. I danced with him for a few seconds timidly. But soon enough, I noticed Heero was not looking at me. His eyes were inspecting the room instead of staring down at me.   
  
I sighed loudly. Rolling my eyes I gazed around for the lack of nothing else better to do. It then struck me that we were the only couple dancing in a different fashion. The other couples were hugging each other, the females' arms around the males' necks and the males' hand on the females' hip.   
  
It bothered me for some reason… here we were as a wedded pair and we seemed cautious with dancing together. I looked up at Heero who was still surveying about. An evil grin spread across my face suddenly. I had a devilish idea.   
  
Slowly, I leaned further into him. Our bodies made contact and I laughed when Heero took notice. He looked down at me with an expression saying, _What__ the hell are you doing? _Ignoring the look, I took my arm and wrapped it around his neck.   
  
He had no choice but to follow and placed his hand on my hips. Looking down at me sternly I smiled sweetly. The next thing I did I pulled him closer until my chin rested on his shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter?" I breathed softly into his ear.   
  
I could tell Heero was feeling very uncomfortable. He was dancing rather stiff. But he soon loosened up as time passed by and began to carry on his searching around the room.   
  
Meanwhile, I rested my chin on his shoulder with my eyes closed. The light music was peaceful and the smell of cologne coming from Heero was relaxing. He really did smell good…   
  
Sadly, the music ended and the dance was over. With my eyes still closed and still not parted from Heero, I could hear another music coming on. The hands that were on my hips moved up to my shoulders and softly yanked me off of the owner's body.   
  
My eyes opened and met Heero's Prussian blue orbs. I was not sure if it was me but he was starting to look very dreamy. I blinked to snap out of my trance only to see the same.   
  
I felt him take my arm and pull me with him towards the dinning side of the room. A waiter led us to a small table where he helped me sit. The young man left after giving our menus and soon returned to open a bottle of champion. He poured a glass for both of us before discarding again.   
  
Drinking some of the liquid from my glass I fixed my eyes on Heero to see him staring at Commander Zech. He was leaving the room with another man by his side.   
  
"Heero?" I asked, placing my wineglass back down. Something was up and I could tell by the way he was staring. Heero looked at me briefly before getting up. Leaning down on the table, he looked intently at me in the eyes.   
  
"I'm going to check it out. Stay put," he said in a commanding tone before leaving me.   
  
I was thinking about protesting and go after him but the waiter came back to ask if I was ready to order. Damn that Heero. We were in this mission together and here he was leaving me out.   
  


___________________________________________ _

  
A while passed since Heero left. Maybe at least fifteen minutes. I told the waiter to come back later when my husband returned. Tapping my fingers on the table and my chin rested on my other hand, I was sure I held boredom on my face.   
  
So many people were dancing, eating, laughing, or at least doing something interesting. And in the other room I could hear people chatting and someone screaming they had won.   
  
I wanted to try my luck on that poker game from earlier. But I kept my butt on my seat. For some odd reason I was obeying what Heero told me. I was staying put.   
  
After what seemed like hours I was about to go to the ladies room to check on my makeup when I saw Heero coming towards me in a hasty pace.   
  
He had the most unyielding look on his face… he did not seem mad. He just seemed… apprehensive.   
  
Heero quickly took his seat opposite me as I looked at him, disoriented by his strange behavior. I soon noticed that the same man that had left the room with Commander Zech came back in with a couple of other men dressed in uniforms.   
  
"Hee-," I began to ask Heero what was going on when I felt his hand grab the back of my head and pull me closer to him.   
  
My heart skipped a beat when our lips linked. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes: **

Yes, I know I haven't updated in while with any of my fictions. And yes, I know this chapter was short. Deeply sorry but get over it.    
  
Another thing, don't feel that Heero was OOC at the last part. He had a reason. And that will be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   


**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

**Shout Outs: **  
  
  


**- **Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady: I have never really thought of writing a Minako and Zech fic… maybe a couple I can consider in my future fics sometime. Thank you for your review.   
  
  


**- **Venus Of Love: In this chap you will find out why. Indeed, we do need to write a fic together. But of course, right now it's all talk. How about we make it happen?   
  
  


**- **Transcendent: I seriously can not get over at how violent you are (-__-). Honestly, you know my big hate towards dick-head and yet you still keep threatening me with such a horrid weapon! Hopefully this fic was long enough for you. It is already eight pages.   
  
  


**- **Silver Caladan: thank you so much for you review. I enjoyed reading it when I got it. For some reason it made me laugh. I guess because of the possessive boyfriend/husband thing. So true.   
  
  


**- **Ashleigh-Kaiba: Like I told VOL-chan, you will find out in this chapter. And as for my other fics… they're still in the process of being updated.   
  
  


**- **Naiad: Thank you for your review, it indeed lightened my day like many of the reviews I got. Now, I hope you didn't lose your sanity because of my lazy ass… that would be bad…   
  
  


**- **DTN: Is that so? You have never read a Minako/Heero fic? Oh damn, you have no idea what you're missing out on. There are lots of other authors who write Minako/Heero fics if you want to check them out. Transcendent, Ashleigh-Kaiba, Gypsygal and others that escape my mind... Anyways, thank you for your review.   
  
  


**- **Krista Hopes: Hey Krista, I now you're probably still on that long vacation but when you do get back, I hope you have a chance to read this chapter.   
  
  


**- **angelicmayuka: To tell the truth, all my reviews for the last chap made me smile, including yours. I'm so sorry for being mean and torturing you like this… hopefully this will satisfy you. And thanks a bunch for the spelling correction.   
  
  


**- **V-babe: Damn! That's a long while my friend! Aww, and I have to wait that long until you come back (O__o)? But since I took so long in updating this fic maybe your back already! Well, I'll try to stay patient and wait for the song fic. Get back soon!   
  


  
**- **Optical-Illusion: Thank you for your review! Enjoy the chapter. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter Five _

The moment his lips touched mine I felt an ecstatic feeling go throughout my whole body. My heart rate suddenly quickened, I could almost feel it wanting to burst out of my chest. With confusion and yet lost in passion, I closed my eyes trying to savor this moment.   
  
Was this how loved felt? A warm feeling so powerful it could eat you alive? As much as I said I loathed him, as much as he was rude and cold towards me, I felt like I cared for this man. But all because of this?   
  
My body heated up so quickly I felt like I was on fire. His soft lips were enough to drive me crazy. It seemed like we were kissing for hours but I did not care. Nothing mattered at the moment.   
  
Everyone in the casino seemed to have vanished out of my mind. I forgot about everything; the mission, my life, Commander Zech, Doctor J, Artemis, everything. The only thing that matter most at that moment was him, Heero Yuy.   
  
But this feeling departed when I felt Heero's hand that was tangled between my French-braid and the back of my neck disengaged, as of our lips. I noticed this a bit too late. My eyes still closed. When I had realized the moment was over, I slowly opened my eyes to look at him in a daze. But sadly, he was not paying attention to me.   
  
The burning on my cheeks gave it away that I was blushing furiously. Sitting back in my chair I looked down at my hands that were on my lap before warily looking back at Heero. He was still watching someone in the room. He did manage to return the gaze a few times though.   
  
"W-what w-was th-at for?" I struggled to say in an uneven tenor. My eyes kept going back and forth from my hands that were tightly holding my napkin to Heero's face.   
  
"One of them saw me," he answered in his normal monotone.   
  
At his explanation my heart sank. Even though I knew whatever his attention was it was not because he felt the same about me, I still hoped it was because he loved me. Knowing it could never happen I tried to keep my face straight, not giving a sign that I felt dejected.   
  
"No one else saw me but they followed me up here. They're gone now." He continued, looking back at me with his Prussian blue eyes. It held no emotion. As if the scene just moments ago never happened.   
  
He only kissed me to hide his face. But that was not fair… How could he just do that? He used me… I might be his partner but there was no agreement that he could use my heart as a plaything.   
  
My face began to burn again. This time out of rage. "I see," was all I could say. My hands tightened its grip on the napkin that was still on my lap.   
  
But of course Heero did not notice. He brought his hand to the menu and began to scan it, ignoring me completely again. Anger was not the right word to express how I felt at the moment. I felt like slapping him so hard until blood ran down his face.   
  
Restraining myself form doing so, I got up from my spot opposite him. "I'm going to the ladies room," I informed before taking my purse. I quickly walked away from the table before I was tempted to splash my whine glass at his face.   
  
I must have stayed in the empty lavatory for fifteen minutes trying to calm myself down. I did not cry. I was not going to. Heero was only playing his part in the mission… But did he have to kiss me? _He could have used the menu to cover his face! _  
  
Hating myself for getting so hyped up about it I got my purse and headed back out into the ballroom. But on my way across the dance floor a strong hand rested on my shoulder. The anxious feeling disappeared quickly when I turned around to see Commander Zech.   
  
"Hello Minako," he said gently.   
  
"Oh, uh hello Commander," was my shaky reply. The same feeling I felt when I first met him came back. I felt butterflies in my stomach. _Darn my boy-craziness trait! _  
  
I saw Commander Zech look me over before moving his eyes towards the direction of my table. "Where is your husband? I've been meaning to talk to him."   
  
With this I darted my eyes towards my table as well to see Heero gone. "Oh, he went to the bathroom."   
  
A small smile appeared on his face making a shiver go up my spin. He had a look as if he knew something…but what? "I assure you, he is not there. I just came back from the restroom."   
  
"I'm sure he's around somewhere then." What else was there to say? I began to head back my empty table when again I felt Commander Zech's strong hand take hold of my gloved ones.   
  
Turning around again to meet his silver blue eyes he spoke, "Since we did not have the chance to earlier may I have this dance?"   
  
Before I knew it, I was led to the dance floor. A soft romantic music had started and I found myself in his arms. He did not hold me the way I had with Heero when teasing him. He had one hand on my waist while the other held my right gloved hand. My left hand rested on his shoulder.   
  
"How did you two ever meet?"   
  
Giving him a quizzical look I asked, "Excuse me Commander?"   
  
"Call me Zech. I was referring to you and your husband. You seem so different from him, it just makes me wonder. Did you meet in the colonies? Or perhaps on earth?"   
  
I thought for a moment; looking into his eyes as his pierced into my very soul. Was he saying he was curious or would this information play a major part? "We…," I began, not exactly sure what to say. "We met at a friend's party on earth," I finally explained.   
  
"I see. Have you been to the colonies before Minako?"   
  
He was nosey yet charming…   
  
"Never. I don't like the colonies too much." I began to feel uncomfortable at how the older man looked at me. He was being too snoopy… And now I had to pretend I was not against his corporation.   
  
He laughed at my words. "That's good to hear," he spoke. A few minutes passed until he continued. "I could not help but notice that you had a little quarrel with your husband. You seemed very upset when I saw you leave him at the table."   
  
Was he watching Heero and me the whole time? When we kissed? Did he know? "Oh," I tried to laugh it off. "We just had a disagreement about the menu. He wanted to order something that I disliked and we were planning to share."   
  
A lie… I never was good at lying. But the look on Commander Zech's face showed that it worked.   
  
"Hmm, he certainly does not behave like a gentleman. If I was him I would have you choose."   
  
I blushed. Holding my head down to hide it, I could watch our feet move. At the same time, the same feeling of anger towards Heero rushed through me again. Why couldn't Heero be like that? I mean it wouldn't kill him to try.   
  
"I do too. We've only been married for a year and now I'm starting to regret it." Another lie. What was I saying? If I ever was married to Heero I would never regret it. I cared for him… didn't I?   
  
Scolding myself, I did not notice the music had ended. Commander Zech's voice was what brought me back to reality.   
  
"I like you Minako. I feel I can trust you with something." His voice sounded… chilling? I don't know how to explain it but the way he said it made a shiver go up my spin again.   
  
"Trust me with what?" I asked.   
  
He had taken hold of my hand and escorted me away from the dance floor. "Come, I'll show you."   
  
When the commander guided me towards the similar door Heero went in previously, my heart rate quickened. Was he going to show me the secret weapon?   
  
I noticed that Heero never told me what he found. What Oz was hiding from the colonies. Now I was going to find out for myself. _Maybe I could get some more information out of this pretty boy after all… _  
  
Going inside the door I saw a long hallway. Commander Zech, my hand still in his, led me across until we reached a door at right near the far end. The room within was very dim. I could hardly see and when the door closed on us all the noise from the ball room and the casino were shut out.   
  
_A sounds proof room… _  
  
"This way," the older man said, steering me to a steep stoned flight of steps. The dim of the light coming from the lanterns hanging on the wall did not give me the ability to see what was down at the bottom.   
  
Taking a step down, my high heels missed and it caused me to almost fell. Luckily Commander Zech was still holding my hands. His other hand was wrapped around my waist to get a better hold.   
  
"Careful now. Wouldn't want to fall and break that pretty little head of yours." He whispered.   
  
The way he said it again made a strong shiver go up my back. I could not see his face completely for the dimness of the lights caused shadows to cover his eyes and part of his face. This spooked me tremendously.   
  
Again we continued our walk down the set of sandstone steps until we reached the bottom. I soon saw another hallway which was also lightened up with dim lights. Was this the basement? Did he take me underground?   
  
"What I'm about to show you is top secret," Commander Zech informed me when we reached a metal door. "I trust you won't be telling anyone?"   
  
Gulping, hoping he did not see nor heard, I nodded a yes. "Your secrets are my secrets."   
  
A smile crossed his face. "Good." He then opened the door.   
  
What I saw made me gasp. Both of my hands found their way quickly to my face to cover my mouth. I could not believe what I was seeing. There in the middle of the room with a huge light upon it was a mobile suite. It must have been at least over 150 feet high. A gun about 130 feet high was next to it on a holder to keep it standing. The black armor on both weapons shined brightly signifying it was brand new.   
  
"You like it?" Commander Zech asked from behind. He walked towards the machine to touch its foot with one of his hand. "Tell me Minako, have you ever heard of Gundams?"   
  
Trying to get over at how huge this _monster _was, I tried to answer with a calm tone. "Y-yes… but they were destroyed a couple of years ago weren't they?"   
  
"Indeed they were. That is why the colonies won't be able to fight back when we attack. We plan to take over the colonies." He again heard my loud intake of breath of shock and answered before I could say a word.   
  
"Now, do you know what gundaniem alloy is? It's a strong material the Gundams were made from. Our scientists have discovered its secrets and were able to make a model just like the Gundams. But I like to call this beauty **Demolition.**   
  
He was certainly telling me a lot of information. He seemed to trust me so much. It came into mind to take advantage of this free education. "Wow… that's um… a very nice name for it. But you honestly don't intend on attacking the colonies with just this do you? Are there more for backup?"   
  
The smile was still present on his face. His eyes were piercing into mine. "We only need one for this operation. You see, the gun was created to destroy a whole colony at one shot."   
  
_Damn. _"Im…impressive," I swallowed. I looked up at the mobil suite once more. "And when exactly do you propose on attacking the colonies with such a marvelous weapon?   
  
"Very soon."   
  
I nodded at his answer. But I could not help but feel uneasy… this was just too straightforward… I was getting so much information from this guy… and he hardly knew me. I felt freaked out somewhat.   
  
And my instincts were correct. In such short notice I watch Commander Zech reach out and aim a gun at me.   
  
"But of course, whatever you just learned will remain silent right?"   
  
I looked traumatized at the gun pointed at me. I was unarmed and he most likely knew it. How was I going to be able to fight back? "I… you have my word." I stuttered. I did not take my eyes off the gun… or his fingers near the trigger.   
  
"Yes, I do have your word. But is it good enough? My dear Minako, you don't honestly think I'm that stupid. I don't just tell anyone Oz's secret plans just for the heck of it." He sneered at me. "You're a good liar. But it wasn't good enough to fool me Miss. Kamori. Or is it Minako Aino? An undercover agent of Dr. J from L1 colony, am I right?"   
  
I took a step back. _Where's a gun when you need it? _  
  
"Now, I just want to make sure that you do keep your end of the bargain. I'll make sure that you won't have any temptations in telling anyone Oz's operation. I'll have to end your life." 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes: **

Yes, another cliffhanger… maybe next chapter I won't stop at such an abnormal place… Now, what's going to happen to Minako? And where the hell is Heero when you need him? Please review, flame, etc. And also, the Sailor Moon crossover couple site VOL-chan and I has been updated for August. Make sure to stop by. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: **_Altering Feelings_   


**Author: **Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   
  


  
**Author Notes: **

Its certainly has been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. Big thanks to **Melodi**** Moon** for the e-mail, telling me to update. 

**Shout outs: **  
  
  


**- **angelicmayuka: Yes, men do surprise women at times with their stupid reasons, lolz. I think you will like this chap. Or maybe not… Thank you for your review and your spelling corrections.   


  
**- **darkstar51: I'm glad you think my fic is great, thank you. Heero Yuy and Minako Aino are also my two favorite anime characters. Thank you for reviewing.   
  
  


**- **crystalgem2003: Read the chap to find out how Minako deals with her dilemma. Lolz, yes, that's what I love about Heero. He's a rude, sexy anime character that I can never have *sighs*. Glad you like the plotline and thanks for taking your time to review.   
  
  


**- **Venus Of Love: Lolz, sorry for the cliffhanger again. Do forgive me won't you VOL-chan? *Sighs* we already thought of a plotline, how about writing the joint fic?   
  
  


**- **Aisu Hoshino: I know, I am an evil person for leaving a cliffhanger. But thank you. I wouldn't want to attend another funeral this year because of my awkward endings of a chapter. Thanks for the review.   


  
**- **Veggie-Babu-chan: I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is, the other G-boys will come in. The bad news is, it'll only be very brief. Sorry. Glad you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for reviewing.   
  


  
**- **transcendent: You must remember, dear friend, that this is Minako. The boy crazy, somewhat naive blonde we both love. And dammit, you're still in that _threatening-Aino_ mode? Grr. And about that flame war I was in with Tux and the others, I don't know what happened to the fic. Can't seem to find it anymore. I think it was taken off. Who knows.   


  
**- **Melodi Moon: Lolz, so sorry again for taking such a long time in updating. Please forgive my lazy ass. I spend most of my free time on the computer and yet I don't have enough willpower to continue my fics. I'm such a bad author. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and once again, the e-mail.   
  
  


**- **Sadie Joyce Myst Lady: Hey there. When are you gonna update your fics? You have so many thrilling ones and yet you haven't updated any of them. And don't worry; no dick-head lover is going to bring me down. Lolz, that'll be the day.   
  
  


**- **Tuxedo Gohan: Tux, haven't talked with you online for a while… and when we do, it's so limited… Damn, don't tell me our friendship is coming to an end. Anyways, thanks for the review.   
  


  
**- **Kazzeh Sodapop: You know, it would be pretty cool to have the other G-boys come and save Minako. But sad to say, I didn't use it… it didn't really work well with my plot… Ah well, maybe next time. Thanks for finally reading and reviewing my fic.   
  
  


**- **AznxAngel: Mon, dammit, we haven't talked in the longest time! And no, don't die. Like I said to Aisu Hoshino, I don't want to attend another funeral of one of my reviewers. Hope to chat soon. 

  
  
**- **Serene Beauty of Aphrodite: Oh dear, don't scream. I hear enough of it in the Sailor Moon series with dick-head's elephant-dieing shriek. Thanks for all of your reviews.   
  
  


- Optical Illusions: Lolz, it was fun talking to you the other day. We still need to finish our battle among animals. Thanks for the review Rissa and welcome back. 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

_Chapter Six_

My feet were glued to the floor. I was holding my breath with my teeth gritting tightly together. My heart pumped rapidly in my chest and my voice in my head was screaming for me to run. But if I ran, would I make it? Of course not. He would shoot me before I could.   
  
Any minute now he was going to pull that trigger ending my life in a snap. And no one was going to hear the gunshot or my scream. _Damn this soundproof room. _  
  
"Farewell." And he pulled the trigger… Those fifteen minutes were a blur to me. I could only remember my loud scream and a sharp pain emerge on my right thigh. My reflexes made me close my eyes tightly together while the gunshot sounded like an explosion in my eardrums.   
  
I had fallen to the grown right after the shot. There was an enormous amount of pain on my thigh. It was stinging like hell and it caused me to open my eyes and look down. Seeing blood dripping out of a wound I saw the bullet stuck in my flesh.   
  
_He missed! _I felt dizzy and weak and I knew I was going to faint. But when I heard Commander Zech speak, I had to look up.   
  
"Y- you bastard…," he grunted.   
  
To my surprise I saw him lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his back. His suit was already stained with his on-pouring blood. His face was pale and his eyes were shutting. Before I knew it… he was dead.   
  
Looking shockingly at the corpse I saw Heero walk out from the shadowed corner of the room.   
  
My unruly haired partner placed his gun away as he walked over the dead body. He held no emotion on his face. I watched him walk towards me and kneel down to examine the injury on my leg.   
  
"How did you get here?" I asked. My voice was soft and hoarse.   
  
He looked up at me briefly only to look back at my wound. "I already informed Dr. J about the weapon and we already have a plan to destroy this thing. I need you to get back to the colonies as soon as possible."   
  
Tearing off his right sleeve shirt he tied it tightly on my thigh. "This should work for now," he said. "Let's go."   
  
He wrapped his arm around my waist and took my left arm to fling it over his neck. I stood up along with him until we got into a steady stand. I grimaced as the pain on my leg shot up all over my body.   
  
"Damn it hurt," I mumbled almost falling back down. But Heero's grip was firm and boosted me back up. He began heading out of the room and lead me further down the dimly lit hallway.   
  
"We're taking the back doors?" I asked. The pain was still present but I tried my best to not make it obvious. I received a slight nod from Heero.   
  
Soon enough we managed to reach a door that led to a flight of stairs. _Damn, _I thought. But before I could think Heero lifted me up fully with his hand under my legs and the other still on my back. My arms instantly flung over his neck.   
  
"We can't waste time," he explained running up the flight of stairs as fast as he could with me in his arms.   
  
When we reached the top he kicked the door open and ran outside into the back lobby of the casino. The back door was just to our right and when Heero placed me down he helped me walk out into the night air. 

___________________________________________ _

A half an hour later we were back at the apartment. Heero quickly went on his laptop as I lay on the bed with Artemis curled up beside me. I took a deep intake of breath when I moved my leg accidentally.   
  
"Pack up, we're leaving."   
  
I looked at him trying to sit up. "What? Why?"   
  
He did not give me an answer. He was inside the bathroom getting our belongings. Sitting up completely on the bed I glanced at the laptop on the nearby desk to see an e-mail. 

_A private shuttle is coming by for Minako.   
  
Dr. J_

I read it over with a question pondering in my head. _Why just me? _

___________________________________________ _

Thanks to Heero we were already at the airport a while later. When we arrived I saw through the car window Dr. J and another man with him. He had bangs that covered one of his emerald green eyes and his face held a quiet expression. 

_That's Trowa Barton… another Gundam Pilot… _  
  
Dr. J came and opened my door. Heero went out the other car door to get the luggage in the back of the taxi with the other man. "Minako, are you alright?" Dr. J asked, holding his elderly hand out to help me.   
  
"Never better," I teased getting out of the car unsteadily. I leaned on the car while Dr. J went to get Artemis's cage inside. Heero and Trowa were already heading inside the airport before us.   
  
I watched them come back out again with a wheelchair. Trowa pushed it towards me while Heero went to pay the taxi driver. "Sit down," Dr. J ordered. I took his and Trowa's hand as they helped me.   
  
When Artemis's cage was on my lap they wheeled me inside the airport into the airfield. I saw a small shuttle outside ready for takeoff. Reaching the stairs Dr. J helped me up and helped me walk up with Trowa in front to guide me.   
  
Once I was up and in my seat I watched Dr. J and Trowa go back down to Heero. They were talking about something but I could not quite hear. Opening the window slightly I was able to catch a few words.   
  
"Are you sure about this?"   
  
"Definite. Their weapon was made as an impression as ours. It must have a-"   
  
_It must have a what? _  
  
"Fine. Would you like to say … before you …?"   
  
"No."   
  
"But-"   
  
"She'll be fine without…"   
  
And that was all. But what where they talking about? Was it about Demolition?   
  
My curiosity grew when I saw Dr. J and Trowa climbed back up the staircase into the shuttle without Heero. Before Trowa went in he turned around and saluted to him. The Prussian eyed pilot saluted back before the shuttle door sealed shut. My window automatically closed up additionally but I kept my eyes on Heero.   
  
_What is he doing? _  
  
He turned to me at the window and I saw something in his eyes. But what was it? I leaned into the window with my forehead and hands pressed against it. "Where are you going?" I mouthed. I knew he could understand me. I heard all five of the Gundam Pilots could read lips.   
  
I waited for an answer but got nothing. However, before the shuttle took off, I noticed a small smile forming on Heero's face. And that was the last I saw of him. His body was soon a small speck on the earth…   
  
"Dr. J?" I asked, turning around in my seat to see him sitting down next to me. "What's going on?"   
  
The expression on Dr. J's face was something I only saw when something bad was about to take place or had already happened. He did not look at me; he kept his eyes straight forward. "He went to destroy Demolition."   
  
That was it? Why was he so uptight then? "By himself? Shouldn't Mr. Barton go along to help?" I looked around to see Trowa in the control room with the co-pilot.   
  
"No, it's a one man operation."   
  
There was something Dr. J was hiding from me. "Did you give him something to stop the mobile suite from functioning?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then what the hell is going on? Dr. J, your not telling me the whole thing! I'm in on this mission too and I have a right to know what's going on!"   
  
I was getting aggravated with the old man. I was getting aggravated with everyone. "Why is Heero doing this alone? Why isn't Trowa helping him? Why are you acting as if someone is going to die?"   
  
And it struck me. I was right when I did not mean to be…   
  
It made perfect sense though. The e-mail. Why it was only referring to me. And it was the reason why Dr. J was so gloomy. And the saluting of Trowa and Heero... that couldn't have been normal could it? And their conversation. They were talking about Demolition and how to destroy it.   
  
Commander Zech's words were ringing in my ear...   
  
_'"Now, do you know what gundaniem alloy is? It's a strong material the Gundams were made from. Our scientists have discovered its secrets and were able to make a model just like the Gundams."' _  
  
The only to destroy a Gundam was to detonate it. And the switch was inside the Gundam. Only a Gundam Pilot would know how to and Heero was the selected one.   
  
It seemed like my whole body fell into freezing water. I felt so cold. My face was pale and my hands trembled when I reached out for Dr. J's arm.   
  
"He's committing suicide isn't he?" 

**.*.*.*.*.*. **

**Closing Notes: **

Damn, I felt so horrible killing Zech. I love him so much and here I am killing him in my fic!

  
Review/Flame. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** _Altering Feelings_   
  


  
**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   


**Author Notes:** I was surprised with how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I normally get eleven reviews but instead this time I got about twenty-two. Thank you to all my reviewers. 

**Shout Outs:**   
  


  
- Optical Illusion: We never did get to finish our animal war… what ever happened to it? I still have my elephant and dog, dammit.   
  


  
- SilverCaladan: Wow… tackling me now eh? Lolz, thanx for the corrections and for the review **Squee**.   
  
  


- Sadie Joyce Myst Lady: I know… I feel so… dirty… killing off Zech. Oh the horror, I've sinned dammit! Thanx for the review Myst, and good luck with college. Although I still want you to update your fics. That Minako/Milliardo one was pretty interesting. However… you have a lot of stories that I want you to update. 

  
  
- Melodi Moon: Glad you're enjoying my fic. Thanx for the review.   
  
  


- Ashleigh-Kaiba: Thanx for the review Ashli. And again, thanx for sending me the reviews. I appreciated it a lot. Hope your writer's block goes away soon. You still have a lot of neat fics to continue.   
  
  


- Kazzeh Sodapop: Lolz. Here you'll find out what partly happens. As for them kissing… they kissed already… isn't that good enough? Hmm… actually it wasn't… just one kiss doesn't fit Minako and Heero dammit!   
  
  


- Venus Of Love: … Did I tell you Heero would die? I guess that was when I was trying to think of this fic's plotline… I don't know VOL-chan… I may not have Heero die… For god's sake, I already killed off Zech, why would I go and kill off Heero next? Ah, you'll never know.   
  
  


- Serene Beauty of Aphrodite: Lolz, yes, Heero wouldn't be much use for Minako if he's dead, huh. Glad to see you so into the fic. As for Heero dieing, read and find out if he does. Thanx for the review. I enjoyed reading it.   
  
  


- Firey of Jupiter: I will be updating Around Your Heart In Seven Days some day. Don't know when but I know it's one of my most popular fics so I won't just disregard it. But my friend **transcendent** and I had a deal. If she updates her Deadly Lies fic then I'll update mine. Thanx for the review. 

  
  
- magic girl nine: Like I said to Serene Beauty of Aphrodite, I do agree that Heero is much better alive for Minako than dead. Lolz, and just to let you know, I love puppies. Thanx for the review. 

  
  
- Krista Hopes: Grounded? What did you do to get yourself grounded and not be able to reach me on e-mail or on messenger about our fic? Humph, I think I should leave you drooling as payback. But nah, the other readers will pay as well if I do that. Just get your ass back online soon you hear? 

  
  
-Dark-moon-Angel: Thanx for the review Mia. And you know what… you're absolutely right. Heero survived suicide before, he can do it again. That's all I'm saying. And of course I'll be updating my other fics. Which one did you have in mind?   
  
  


- crystalgem2003: Lolz… I guess I really didn't update as fast as you wanted me to but hey, at least I did. So if you're thinking of dieing in suspense, think again. Thanx for reviewing.   
  
  


- Tsunami Storm: Yes… not a big surprise there… he has done it so many times in the series… what wrong with it in a fic? Thanx for your complements. Appreciated the review. 

  
  
- AznxAngel: Damn girl, don't pull your hair out. You'll get bald spots. And hey, what's wrong with the last chapter's ending? I thought it went will with it. *Grumbles* fussy reviewer.   
  
  


- angelicmayuka: Lolz, I'm very aware that I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger. Did you like it? *Sighs* I'm guessing not… Thanx for your offer. I think I will be needing someone to proofread my work since many errors seem to slip by me constantly. Thanx for the review.   
  
  


- Tuxedo Gohan: Ah yes, the evil part of being an author. Writers block is definitely not an enjoyment to have since I have had it myself for a few fics. Hope it flees away from you soon so you can update your fics. Thanx for the review tux.   
  
  


- XiXi: Minako and Heero together… doesn't that sound so sweet? Thanx for the review. And as for Heero dieing… lolz, just read and find out what'll happen to the guy.   
  
  


- transcendent: Sending dick-head after me? Taking my throne away? Saying _SCREW YOU AINO_? Pfft. Damn Vee, some love. I don't want it! Take it away dammit. Away, away, away! Lolz, yea, yea, I know you reviewed before but why not have you review again? Besides, more reviews for me. Now bow down to your queen.   
  


  
- Lizzette Faith Reyes: *Sighs* Yes, Myst must be devastated for my actions huh… I mean even I can't get over what I did to poor Zech. Thanx for the review.   
  
  


- The Great Sage Tellah: Lolz, ah yes. Ashli's told me so much about you. Nice to meet you Christian. I've read your Yu Gi Oh fic. Very exciting I must say. Hope to see more of that soon.   
  
  


- Sarah: Thanks for the review. 

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Chapter Seven_

Everything seemed to have fallen silent around me. Doctor J never answered or said anything to my knowledge of what was going on. The sound of the engine belonging to the shuttle was no longer booming in my ears either.   
  
All I could think of was Heero… Heero covered in blood… dead… A tear drop began to form in my eyes. _This can't be happening…_   
  
My hand was still on Doctor J's arm and I knew he was aware that I was getting uptight about the matter. My grip was tightening every minute.   
  
"We have to turn back," I said in a whisper. But I repeated myself again in a louder tone. "I have to go back and stop him!"   
  
Doctor J took hold of my hand. "Minako… you can hardly stand. And Heero wanted to do it in the first place. The reason he took the job was because he was expecting OZ to have a weapon like Demolition. And the reason I picked you was because I knew you'd be strong when the time came. Don't prove me wrong now Aino."   
  
I dried the teardrop that was trickling down my cheek. "I don't know Doctor J," I managed to say before braking down into tears. "I don't understand why I'm crying. I haven't cried since I was little. But I just can't just sit here while Heero's off to commit suicide!"   
  
"Shh-shh, it'll be fine Minako," Doctor J soothed, rubbing my back. "There is nothing wrong in crying. And I wouldn't even be surprise if the strongest man in the universe cried."   
  
"But Dr. J-"   
  
The door to the control room opened, cutting me off. It revealed Trowa on the other side. He glanced at my tearful expression and then Doctor J's sunken stare.   
  
"What is it Trowa?" Doctor J asked, getting out of his seat.   
  
The look on Trowa's face made me keep my watery eyes on him. I wiped them quickly while watching Doctor J walk towards the taller soldier. Trowa had something important to say… and I intended to know what it was about.   
  
"Heero's on the intercom," I heard Trowa whisper in Doctor J's ear, the two a few feet away from me. "He said OZ moved Demolition to Base 20, section A-1."   
  
Doctor J turned his back towards me, knowing I heard. "Was he able to find it?"   
  
"Yes, he plans to sneak into Demolition and detonate the base with it."   
  
My old supervisor remained quiet for a moment before whispering something into Trowa's ear. But when I saw them walking back into the control room I jumped out of my seat, grimacing when the pain on my leg shot up again.   
  
"Wait, Doctor J!" I said, gritting my teeth together.   
  
He and Trowa turned around to see me trying to walk towards them. "You're going to talk to Heero aren't you?" I asked.   
  
I almost fell however the two men had reached my side in time to help. Once my arm was around Trowa's neck, his strength keeping me up on my good leg, I raised an eyebrow at Doctor J. "You weren't thinking of not letting me say goodbye to him where you?" 

___________________________________________ _

The control room was small. I could the see the pilot in another room with the co-pilot. They were navigating the private shuttle. Doctor J made me sit down while he and Trowa went to the intercom.   
  
"Heero, are you there?" Trowa called into the microphone.   
  
A few seconds later Heero's voice flowed into my ears. "I'm right here. Did you get Doctor J?"   
  
With this, Trowa handed the microphone to the old scientist. "Yes I am Yuy. What is your position?"   
  
"I'm driving to Base 20. I was able to steal a uniform with the guy's ID. This shouldn't be hard braking in."   
  
Heero sounded so confident. It was as if he didn't care that he was going to die. That he was going to leave so many people behind… that he was going to leave… me?   
  
I slapped myself mentally. Why was I starting to sound like a lovesick girl? I was like that a long time ago… not anymore right? Growling at myself I looked down at my hands. They were folded on my lap, gripping on Doctor J's handkerchief.   
  
This reminded me of scene at the casino… when our lips first met… _Damn, stop it Minako. You're making it worst for yourself,_ I scolded myself, feeling my eyes tearing up again. I had been so mad at him at the time. Now I wish I hadn't…   
  
"Minako?" Doctor J's voice cut into my train of thoughts. I looked up to see him. "Didn't you want to say something to Heero?"   
  
I blushed. I didn't know why but my cheeks burned at his words. It was probably because Heero heard him on the intercom. "Um…," I dumbly spoke, Trowa handing me the microphone.   
  
"We'll be back in a second Minako," Doctor J informed before he and Trowa exited the room, leaving me alone with Heero on the other line.   
  
First I tried to adjust to my surroundings. Even though everything was silent a loud noise was booming into my eardrums. My heart was beating fast and I began to feel slightly lightheaded. It was as if time stood still.   
  
"You had something to say?" Heero's voice broke the silence, my grip on the microphone tightening.   
  
I took in a deep breath. I wasn't going to let him know I was braking down. And all because of him. "Yes I do," I spoke. To me my voice sounded like I hadn't spoken in years. It was rusty. "I don't appreciate you not telling me the plan. We were on this mission together. I could have come along and helped."   
  
"Hn, you would never follow through with it Aino. And if I told you the plan you would be your stubborn self and not let me."   
  
"You could've at least said goodbye to me then god damn it!" I tried my hardest to keep cool. But the anger was boiling inside me now. However, I wasn't angry at him. I was angry at myself. He was right about me… I would have only gotten in the way…   
  
There was silence for a moment. Then Heero spoke. "I don't say goodbyes. If you think about it there is no such thing as goodbye. You'll see the person again some day. So why should I waste my breath by saying meaningless words?"   
  
"I'm guessing _I love you_ are meaningless words as well," I whispered, the tears falling down again once more. "I know you may not have loved me Heero… but I hope you remember that I love you."   
  
Again there was silence on the other line. I was certain it was not often when a girl the perfect soldier knew for only two days articulated their feelings for him.   
  
"… I'll have to go," he spoke, his voice sounding tensed. "Till we meet again, Minako?"   
  
I dried my eyes with the back of my hand. This was the first time Heero had said my name without an arrogant tone in his voice.   
  
"Till we meet again, Heero."   
  
And the connection was cut off. 

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Closing Notes:**

I'm predicating that many of you feel that this was just too short right? Well to tell you the truth I was going to make this the last chapter… but it was extremely too long in my opinion… and plus a friend of mine said I was rushing through the fic. But you know, I really am not. I've already planned out how this was going to end… *Sighs* Sorry **Vee**. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** _Altering Feelings   
_

**Author:** Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater   


**Author Notes:**

Lolz, kind of surprised that people felt chapter seven was the last chapter. Sorry but no, this will be the last chapter. I have already informed you guys that this would be a short chaptered story so in my opinion, eight chapters is short enough. Enjoy. 

**Shout Outs:**   
  
  


- Jewels14: You'll have to read to find out what I did to the guy, Heero Yuy. And uh… I don't really mind having Relena after me. Don't mind it as much as I would with a certain dick-head. But thank you for reviewing.   
  
  


- Krista Hopes: Lolz, I sent you an e-mail already informing that this story wasn't finished yet. This would be the last chapter, Krista. Enjoy it. Oh, and I'll be waiting for you to get online. Damn, it's taking you a long time.   
  
  


- SilverCaladan: No **Squee**, this is the last chapter. The previous one was the second last chapter (^_^;). But I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. And thanks for your support, I appreciate it. But damn… what ever happened to us talking online? We don't seem to be doing that much now… Thanks for the review anywayz.   
  
  


- AznxAngel: Lmao, of course you would glomp the hell out of **MY** guy. Lolz, thanks for the chapter though, Mon. And yes, we need to chat A.S.A.P! Damn, we haven't talked in ages!   
  
  


- magic girl nine: (^__^;) Eh… lolz, thanks for the reviews. And I'm glad you liked that line. Hopefully you will remember it and be able to say it on your dieing bed.   
  
  


- Serene Beauty of Aphrodite: Lolz… so do I. I mean c'mon, a fic ending with Heero and Minako together is the best. But… just read the story and we'll see how this goes.   
  
  


- Ashleigh-Kaiba: Thanks for the reviews as always, Ashli. Hope you enjoy this last chapter.   
  
  


- Venus fan: Glad you loved the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
  


- JupiterDemonLoverGoddess: Lolz… read to find out if the ending is happy. Oh, and don't scroll down to the last part of this chapter! You'll ruin the chapter (-__-). Thanks for the review.   
  
  


- angelicmayuka: Thanks for the offer girl, appreciate it. And thanks for the spelling correction too. I seem to do that a lot… damn. But anyways, read to find out how this chapter goes. Enjoy.   
  
  


- Melodi Moon: This is the last chapter for this fic so in all, eight chapters. Thanks for the review. And yeah, I know the last chapter was short. Too short for my liking to tell the truth. But like I said before, chapter seven would've been the last chapter but it was too long. So I had to cut it down.   
  
  


- Venus Of Love: Lmao, yes, yes, I know the last chapter was too short. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for your liking? And god, if you smack me, you know who'll win. Isn't that right VOL-chan?   
  
  


- Transcendent: Oh god Vee…*shakes head*. And I also have a right to say, _FUCK YOU VEE!_ because we made a bargain were every chapter I update, you would update your "Deadly Lies" fic or whatever. But no, you didn't! *Shakes fist* SO FUCK YOU VEE!   
  
(^_^) Kidding. But I do want you to update that fuckin fic! A.S.A.P too! Oh, and give me some popcorn! *tackles Vee, hoping it killed her or at least injured her* 

  
  
- Optical Illusions: Lmao, you want a lemon scene? Are you kidding, stupid dick-head fans will get me kicked out. But I promise, I will write a lemon scene on the two and post it on my site *winks*. And I did hear what you said under your breath. Thanks for the review gurl. 

.*.*.*.*.*. 

_Chapter Eight_

That was the last time I heard from Heero Yuy... when we spoke on the intercom in the shuttle's control room.   
  
When Doctor J, Trowa, and I reached L1 colony, I was sent to the hospital. The doctors took x-rays on my leg and later notified me that I would be fine after my wound healed. Since the bullet was deep in my thigh they did surgical treatment to get it out.   
  
Once the operation was done I was ordered to get some rest before they released me. 

___________________________________________ _

I lay on a bed, resting my eyes while the television was on low volume. But since I was the only one in the quiet room I could hear the news perfectly.   
  
"We have received word that Oz as been attacked."   
  
I shot my eyes open and glanced at the television screen. It showed a ruined base, flames still visible and smoke covering the sky. Ambulances were ubiquitously picking up the half dead bodies and trying to get them to the nearest hospitals.   
  
The news reporter began to speak again but I did not pay attention. It was over… The colonies were safe from Oz's secret weapon, Demolition. Even though the colonies were still in war with Oz, my mission was complete.   
  
Grabbing the remote control and turning the television off I closed my eyes again, hoping the tear drop that rolled down my cheek was the last one. But of course, I was wrong.   
  
In a few days I was out of the hospital walking around with crutches. The day of Heero's memorial service was when I cried again. I read the tombstone to myself, my hands holding tightly on my crutches' handle. 

**In Honor of Heero Yuy**

I blinked a couple of times to stop the tears. A few members of Doctor J's recruits were present; I would have hated it if they saw me crying. Instead, I tore my eyes away from the gravestone and glanced around. However, I noticed four boys in particular among the crowd.   
  
Maybe it was because I detected Trowa first. I saw him and the three other Gundam Pilots standing not too far away from me, each looking down at the tombstone where their teammate's name was engraved.   
  
It made me wonder how they felt losing one of their partners… one of the five rarest pilots in the galaxy. I was told Heero's body was never found after the attack of Oz's Base 20. It most likely burned within the flames...   
  
Gently, a wrinkled hand was placed on my shoulder, cutting me off my train of thought. It was Doctor J. He gave me a slight reassuring smile before turning away to head back to his car. I watched him and a few of my fellow colleagues leave.   
  
Pretty soon many of the people that attended were parting. When it was only the Gundam Pilots and me, I noticed them walking up towards Heero's tombstone. A bouquet of red roses was sited in the blonde's hand. His name was Quatre Rebarba Winner, Gundam Pilot number four.   
  
Slowly he knelt down and placed the posy near the gravestone. As I watched him carefully I become aware of him making a brief smile towards the headstone. The Gundam Pilot of Deathscythe, who I recalled was named Duo Maxwell, patted the blonde on the back before his partner got back on his feet.   
  
Wufei Chang, Gundam Pilot five, had a solemn expression while Trowa kept his emerald eyes on Heero's headstone. While I observed them bidding their farewells to Heero I was taken aback when Quatre Winner turned towards my direction. Once he spotted me he smiled warmly.   
  
Following suite, Duo Maxwell and Wufei Chang turned my way. I waved back slightly when Duo gave me a friendly wave. As soon as Trowa glanced towards me, Wufei was already leading the rest away. He smiled at me genially before he followed his friends.   
  
I was the only one left. Walking towards Heero's gravestone, I knelt down in front of it with a bit of difficultly, placing my crutches beside me. Taking the red bow out of my hair, I took Quatre's bouquet and tied it around the stems.   
  
Afterward, I examined the bouquet of red roses with a red ribbon around it alongside Heero's monument. It looked perfect.   
  
Getting back up my feet, I began to walk to my car when I noticed the Gundam Pilots by a tree. They had watched my actions the entire time. Oddly, as soon as I made eye contact with them, they turned away and soon disappeared from my sight.   
  
I was deeply confused with what happened. But ignoring it, I got inside my car were one of Doctor J's assistants drove me home. 

___________________________________________ _

That night I laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. I felt so depressed… Even with Artemis curled beside me I felt so… alone? I was not sure why but I have been feeling so miserable lately.   
  
I sighed loudly, turning to my side.   
  
Heero's words keep lingering in my ears…   
  


  
_Till we meet again Minako?_   
  


  
His tone… it never faded. And his face… it seemingly did not want to erase in my head.   
  
After a few moments of tossing and turning in my bed with discomfort I shot into a sitting position, ignoring the pain that shot from my healing thigh. "That's it," I groaned.   
  
Artemis's big blue eyes opened to gawk up at me with curiosity. "Meow," he purred before getting up and stretching.   
  
"Dammit," I cursed. "I'm not going to deny it any more… I'm in love with Heero."   
  
"Meow," again Artemis said, rubbing his soft fur against my arm before taking a tiny lick at my hand.   
  
I stroked him softly on his forehead before reaching for my crutches and stumbling towards my desk.   
  
Because of my injuries I was prohibited to go on any missions. In fact, I had spoken to Doctor J and informed him that I was reassigning my duties as well.   
  
My life as a spy was over. I had enough of it.   
  
  


_"Maybe it was wrong of me to choose you for the mission, Minako. You are after all one of the best I have."_   
  
  


Doctor J's voice had sounded so forlorn when I told him my decision. But it wouldn't change my mind. I wanted to live the rest of my life as normal as possible now.   
  


  
_"Oh Minako, how can you possibly live a normal life after all the experiences you've had?"_   
  


  
My best friend Makoto was right. How could I ignore all the events that took place in my life? I had lost friends in missions, and even loved ones, and I've seen so many wars since the beginning of time that I wouldn't be able to forget it all.   
  
Sighing, I took a seat on the chair in front of the desk. Opening the drawer to take out some paper and a pen, I decided to start my new life. But first I wanted to get rid of all the agony my former profession left on me. I was going to write them down, hoping to move the memory in my brain onto paper.   
  
Starting off with my most recent operation… 

_I never thought that my life would change, especially with a single simple mission. Never in my life had I ever failed a task when given. I would quickly get it over with.   
  
My name is Minako Aino, and this is my story…_

**The End**

.*.*.*.*.*.   
  


  
**Ending Notes: **

Finally, I finished one of my fics. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you once again to the readers who reviewed.   
  
Following this chapter I will post an Author's Notes that holds all my ideas for my upcoming fics. You will soon find out that I have quite a lot and it's impossible for me to choose which fic I should write next and post. I will be allowing my readers to vote which story I should write and post next. So look out for the Author's Notes if you are interested in seeing what I have in mind for my future stories and which fic I will write next. 

Sincerely,

_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater    
 _


End file.
